


The Arrangement

by merrythoughts, ReallyMissCoffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Rings, College Student Peter, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Filthy, M/M, Restraints, Roleplay Logs, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Queen Peter Parker, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Stephen Strange is still a neurosurgeon, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyMissCoffee/pseuds/ReallyMissCoffee
Summary: They have an arrangement that benefits both of them.[Trash AU: Dr. Stephen Strange is a Dom and pseudo sugar daddy to college student Peter Parker...]





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> When you don't even know you LIKE a pairing and find out that you do... you obviously get your bff into it and write the filthiest of shit. 
> 
> Rare pair, ahoy... ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/  
\----------  
**Disclaimer:** This is another merrythoughts & ReallyMissCoffee production. In case you don't know us, just a heads up: this is written first and foremost as an alternating roleplay between us which doesn't necessarily translate smoothly into an easily digestible or traditional fic format.
> 
> At times the flow can be jarring - we know - but please forgo any constructive criticism regarding the format. We are choosing to share our work and if you like it, you like it, if not, press the back button and try something else as we have no interest in attempting to fic-ify our stories and cut down on the introspection/words etc. Thanks! :)  
\----------  
Stephen Strange written by **merrythoughts** | Peter Parker written by **ReallyMissCoffee**

They have an arrangement that benefits both of them. Being that Stephen Strange's career in neurosurgery has always come first (as it should), having a flexible submissive is imperative. And while Stephen knows that he doesn't _need _to financially compensate Peter for his time, he insists on it. Why shouldn't he reward good behavior? He can afford it and Peter's needs the assistance.

Peter is no prostitute - they'd initially met on a fetish community website, sent messages back and forth for a few weeks, and then decided to meet at a public get together mixer. Obviously they'd hit it off because Stephen had taken Peter home and neither one of them had gotten a wink of sleep that night. They'd exchanged numbers with the promise of getting together again if time permitted.

After their third meeting for dom-sub play (with a side of orgasms if it went that way), Stephen had offered the arrangement to Peter. He'd explained exactly what he was looking for: regular play (when it fit _his_ schedule), no strings attached, nothing romantic, either one of them is free to see other people or end things even - and Peter would get paid.

So perhaps it falls into the realm of something along the lines of a _sugar daddy_ type arrangement, but Stephen isn't too concerned with labels. It works for them and that's all that matters. It's been six months since they'd first met and Stephen has no complaints. It's uncomplicated and more than satisfying.

It goes like this: Stephen figures out when he may be available and shoots Peter a text informing him of a potential get together. If Peter is able to make the time window, he confirms, and Stephen will pick him up - either from his dorm or from the college's library - wherever the kid just so happens to be. Stephen almost always picks Peter up, enjoying the enamored look Peter has on his face because, yes, Stephen's Lamborghini is a glorious vehicle. And Stephen almost always drops Peter off too, but occasionally he'll pay for an Uber if he gets busy or called away.

Sometimes their get-togethers happen at what would seem like inconvenient hours, at least for a college-going boy. Like tonight, Stephen had sent a text asking if 1:30AM would work. It's usually only this late if _Stephen's _worked late. His last surgery had gone past 11. He'd gotten home a quarter to 12, showered, shaved, had an espresso, and then got back in his vehicle to fetch Peter.

As soon as Peter pulls on his seat belt, Stephen can tell that his passenger is tired. He doesn't shift into gear yet, eyes looking over Peter.

"You sure you're up for this tonight?" he asks and it's not really said out of kindness, but more curiosity. Yes, he's driven here, but if Peter changes his mind, he'd rather have it done now than later.

* * *

There are some days where Peter honestly can't believe he's gotten this lucky. Well, some might find 'lucky' a relative term, but it works for him because what other college kid his age can say that tuition _and_ residence has more than been covered? It still feels like a dream, but the money is only part of it, one that he had initially protested awkwardly, insisting that he hadn't _needed_ compensation. He's glad that Dr. Strange had pushed for it, insisting right back that it only made sense, and that if he wanted to pay Peter under the purview of their _arrangement_, he was within his right to do so. Really, there had been no arguing with that.

Stephen (Dr. Strange when Peter talks to him most times, because it feels weird to call someone with a PhD in _neuroscience_ by their first name so casually) is great. Not many people would understand and Peter gets that, but this - their arrangement - works for him. He gets a lot out of it, more than just the money. Hell, the money is just the smallest little bonus on top of what this _really_ gives him, and that's peace of mind. 

Peter is smart. He's not just generally smart, he's _really_ smart, and that carries extra pressure and the need to succeed with it. Everything during his first year at college had been pressure and study and purpose, because the typical first-year experience hadn't applied to Peter. He'd been able to get into more advanced classes in biophysics due to his performance in high school, and so there had been people a good three years or more his senior perplexed by what a nineteen year old kid had been doing there. And yeah, he'd aced things. He'd topped the marks and he would have been eligible for a scholarship, but...

But. But he'd been working two jobs at the same time _and_ he'd been tutoring on top of that. His days had been nothing but work, study, attend classes, work more, and then crash in bed and by the end of the first semester, Peter had been at the end of his rope. He'd been so exhausted and trapped in his own head that he'd just... reached out, kind of desperate for something different and simple, and that's when he'd started talking to Stephen. 

It had been an escape at first, and it hadn't hurt matters that when he'd actually _met_ the guy, he'd been hot as the sun. Peter's always found a certain level of escape in submission and Stephen had been perfect, had kept his mind away from the worst of things, had given him direction and guidance and the ability to just... shut off. That had been six months ago, and since then, Peter's life has gotten _much_ better.

Honestly, he _really_ doesn't mind Stephen's weird schedules. Most would, but so long as Peter knows when Dr. Strange will pick him up, he can get a little sleep in first. He can pretty much sleep anywhere - it's basically a superpower at this point - and so when Dr. Strange texts him and gives him the time that evening, Peter doesn't hesitate to agree. He showers and shaves _before_ he goes to bed (not that he has much to shave) and so when his alarm rings at one in the morning, Peter crawls his way out of bed, gets dressed, and slips out of his dorm.

He finds Dr. Strange where he's always parked and Peter doesn't hesitate to slip into the passenger's seat of his _awesome_ car. He's only just managed to pull his seat belt on when Dr. Strange speaks and Peter goes briefly still, his pulse giving a small, awkward skip. It's kind of... nice, really, to have someone know him just with one look. He just hopes Stephen doesn't look _too_ closely.

"What? Yes, yes, _absolutely_ up for this tonight," Peter says immediately, offering Dr. Strange a slightly tired grin. "Yeah, sorry, just woke up. It'll be fine. Been looking forward to this since you sent the text earlier."

* * *

Stephen knows that Peter had likely slept a little, set an alarm, and then rolled out of bed. Given the time, Peter will stay over and Stephen will drop him back off in the morning at his dorm. In his penthouse apartment, there's a room where most of the play takes place and in that room is a lavish bed where Peter can sleep - and Peter has many times. After an appropriate amount of aftercare, Stephen has left Peter in that very bed.

But he's also taken Peter to _his _room. Well, technically, sometimes they begin there and it just makes sense to stay. Stephen usually doesn't like sharing his bed with another, but Peter is a respectful bed-mate when it does take place. Given the time - and if Peter opts to go along with things tonight - Stephen thinks they'll go to his bedroom.

He's not surprised to see Peter pep up and insist that he's fine. The corners of Stephen's lips quirk into a pleased grin. 

"Oh, I bet you have," Stephen says. He doesn't offer that he, too, has been looking forward to this. It goes without saying. Stephen does reach a hand over, his fingers stroking down Peter's face. Nothing else is said as Stephen's hand returns to the steering wheel and he speeds away. 

The drive isn't silent, news radio playing softly in the background. Stephen asks the cursory questions about Peter's last few days and he, in turn, speaks in layman terms about some notable surgeries. It's small talk, nothing exactly engaging, but it's what they're used to. 

Car safely parked in the private underground lot, they make their way to the elevator and then up to his floor. Once inside, they go through their routine - both removing their shoes and hanging up jackets. Stephen's hand then comes to the back of Peter's neck, squeezing and holding there. 

"Let's not keep you waiting any longer," Stephen murmurs before leading Peter to _his _room. Once inside, he sets the lights to a lower setting. "Strip, and get on the bed, lay on your stomach."

* * *

The trip to Dr. Strange's place doesn't really take that long, but it does help to wake Peter back up. The radio on in the background never really plays music, but that's fine. The real appeal of each trip is the chatter between them and the fact that Peter gets to ride in a _Lamborghini_. He can still remember the first few times that he and Dr. Strange had met up, how Peter had been too nervous to let himself talk about nothing and everything under the sun. It had taken some encouragement, a little cursory reassurance, but eventually he'd reached this point, and Peter's relieved. Honestly, feeling comfortable with his Dom is easily the most important thing to him. He feels comfortable with Stephen.

Peter feels a little like he's walked the path up to Dr. Strange's penthouse suite a hundred times by now, but he knows that's an exaggeration. They've met up usually two or three times a week for the last six months, but it's enough time for Peter to learn the intricacies of Dr. Strange's house, like what's expected of him, and what he can and can't touch. 

The moment that Peter steps into the apartment, he kicks off his shoes like he's expected to and he slips his jacket off of his shoulders. He feels a little like he's buzzing with a low excitement now that he's here, and while he'd been chattering on in the car, he knows better than to keep going when a firm, strong, warm hand comes to the back of his neck and squeezes. Peter shivers. He can't help it. He _loves_ Stephen's hands, sure and methodical and precise, and just like that he feels himself relaxing.

He lets Stephen lead him into the other room - his _bedroom_, god, that almost never happens - and Peter wets his lips quickly in anticipation. He's quiet until Stephen tells him what to do, and then Peter hastens to obey, stripping off his t-shirt and quickly stepping out of his jeans and his boxers. He bends to grab them and sets them to the side, mindful of Stephen watching him, and then walks over to the large bed. Peter crawls onto it and with only a quick glance back, he eases himself down onto his stomach, his arms pillowed loosely under his head even if he fully expects to move them.

"Thank you, Sir," Peter says, and he feels the familiar heat and comfort wash over him.

* * *

There's something so gratifying about witnessing Peter obey without question. Within reason, questions are permitted of course. Stephen may like control, and yes, he's Peter's Dominant, but that doesn't make him into some control mongering asshole. Open communication is essential here, as is trust, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Peter trusts _him_ to respect boundaries and safewords, to know when and how far to push and to be knowledgeable about the intricacies of their activities, but Stephen also needs to trust that _Peter_ will speak up if he's seriously uncomfortable or confused. Trust goes both ways, yes.

Stephen blatantly watches as each article of clothing is removed, revealing Peter's trim athletic physique. There are a few bruises present - from him - but nothing garish. Peter's body is young and supple. Stephen very much likes watching the strain of muscles when say, Peter is tied up or restrained. It's a gorgeous sight and Peter doesn't disappoint him. He smiles, giving a curt nod of approval at Peter as he moves his pile of clothing out of the way. 

Stephen plans on undressing, but not until Peter is on his stomach and only able to _hear_ it being done. Peter seeing him undress or naked is a treat after all. His eyes watch as Peter climbs on the bed and lies down on his stomach. The _Sir _has Stephen giving a small, pleased chuckle. 

"It never ceases to please me how quick you settle back into this," Stephen comments lightly. He's decisive in each little movement as he unbuttons his shirt, taking his time and his eyes drinking in the sight of a naked and waiting Peter on his bed. "When's the last time you got off?"

Stephen removes the dress shirt before draping it over a chair, his hands now going to his belt.

* * *

It takes real effort not to look back over his shoulder. Peter wants to; he honestly _loves_ watching Stephen undress, especially when Stephen is undressing for him, but he'd learned a long time ago that it's a privilege to watch him do it. Hell, it's a privilege to even see him naked. Some days - some scenes - Stephen blindfolds him so that Peter can't see anything, and he's left to rely only on his other senses, which Peter loves but also kind of hates.

Peter's mind tends to race, is the thing. But that's not everything. His senses have always been sharper than most people and it's always been hard for him to bring himself back down when something sets him off. A loud noise, a bright light, a sudden scare... 

Stephen had figured it out during one of their first scenes and since then, it's always a toss-up as to what he'll go with. Some days he likes to overload Peter's senses, to leave him shaking and desperate and wired, and other days he wants to block some of Peter's senses to make him focus. And fuck if Peter doesn't love it, even if sometimes he needs to give Stephen the signal to slow down. It hasn't happened in months, though. Just a testament to how well Stephen knows him by now.

So Peter doesn't look back over his shoulder even though the sound of Stephen undoing his shirt is tempting. It's rhythmic and slow, and when he hears the slide of fabric that means that Stephen's taking _off_ his shirt, Peter feels heat pool low between his legs, his cock already beginning to harden against the sheets. He swallows.

"Uh. Last time-- the last time you told me to," Peter admits, pointedly staring at a fixed point on Stephen's headboard, finding patterns in the wood so that he doesn't look back. He tries not to squirm. "So... three days now?"

* * *

This arrangement with Peter is rare for Stephen. While it's nice to dabble and play, he's never had a desire to be active in the community _or_ see a partner regularly. But one major upside of having Peter as his submissive and them getting together more frequently than not, is that they've had time to learn each other and adapt. Stephen has been able to learn how to work Peter up, how to tease him, how to keep things varied with sensory play. 

He's had time to enjoy pulling reactions from Peter. Stephen would like to think that he's rather skilled in the art of Peter, in reading body language and facial expressions, in gauging pleasure and pain. In a way, it's a bit of an addiction, but Stephen isn't concerned. He knows the signs of addiction and his arrangement with Peter isn't taking away from his life.

He knows Peter likes to see him naked - likes to _feel _him naked - and if things go well, Peter will likely get both of those things, but not yet, no. Building anticipation is a very real thing with Peter. _Pacing_. Peter, who has such an active racing mind, needs to be paced and within the realm of domination and submission, Stephen has seen Peter be able to find moments of calmness that _he's_ facilitated. It's a heady feeling.

They only occasionally do orgasm control and denial. '_Last_ _time_' had been Stephen giving Peter permission to orgasm via text. He'd had to cancel their date and had told Peter that he could get off that night if he wanted, but he'd then have to wait until they were together next time. The affirmation that Peter had opted to masturbate that night _and_ listen to him gets his own cock more interested. Slowly, Stephen pulls his belt off next.

"Mm good," he praises, a smile heard in his voice. "Did you think about me while you touched yourself?" He knows it's a yes. "What did you fantasize about, Kitten?" The belt is then hung up and he begins on his slacks next.

* * *

Peter feels a shiver slide down his spine at the sound of Stephen undoing his belt. It's a heavy, metallic sound and there hasn't been a single time that it hasn't led to good things. There's something really, _really_ hot about being forced to just listen, to wait and let Stephen set the pace. God, he hasn't even been touched beyond that guiding hand on the back of his neck but already Peter feels hot. It might have a little to do with being fully naked and on display, sure, but then, Peter always feels a little hot when Stephen is anywhere near him. 

This time is no exception. He keeps staring at the patterns of wood on the headboard in front of him, and while his skin does prickle at the sound of Stephen sliding his belt off (and seriously, that sound is _totally unfair_) Peter doesn't look back. He breathes through the flare of arousal it causes and instead Peter focuses on the question. And, maybe a little guiltily, on the praise and the pet name that Stephen adds on. 

No one has ever called him _Kitten_ before, and if anyone had asked him even a year ago if he'd like it, Peter would have scoffed it off. But in Stephen's low, soft, coaxing voice? _Fuck_, it's perfect. It makes Peter want to do everything he can to keep hearing it.

So he wets his lips and nods, because he'd absolutely been thinking about Stephen when he'd touched himself the other night. And when Stephen asks for details, Peter feels a hot flush slide down his spine and he focuses on keeping still and not rubbing his hardening cock against the sheets.

"I... I fantasized about you, obviously. But, like, mostly about your hands. God, I love your hands." Peter shifts, just a little bit. "I thought about you touching me, and holding me down, and about you fingering me."

* * *

There's really no way that Stephen can know for certain if Peter happens to be telling the truth when it comes to the times they're apart; he simply takes Peter's word for it. Until Peter proves that he's not trustworthy, Stephen assumes that he is. Sure, Peter may be over a decade younger than him, but Peter's proven himself more than capable of handling their arrangement. Clear boundaries and expectations make the difference in these kinds of things, as does _Stephen_ being straightforward. Besides, he doesn't want to be overbearing and controlling. Stephen has no need - nor the time - to police Peter.

Peter has a growing tolerance for pain and using the belt is a definite possibility, but Stephen doesn't plan on doing any impact play tonight. Given that it's almost 2 in the morning, he'll pass on bringing out the bells and whistles. It's fine to keep things simpler every now and again.

He sees Peter's head bob in a nod and as Peter shares the details, Stephen undoes the button and pulls down the zipper. Said details are lacking in actual details, but Stephen _hadn't_ asked for an explicit story. Besides, the details he has been given have heat and interest pooling in his stomach. He likes that Peter has been thinking about _his_ hands, about being held down and fingered even.

"It _has_ been some time since I've fingered you open," Stephen says lightly as he slips off his slacks, gathers them and then lies them on top of his shirt. "Also been some time since I've fucked you properly." Properly means with his dick. It takes a certain headspace for Stephen to _want _and engage in actual sex, but he could see things heading that way tonight.

* * *

Peter remembers that night, remembers feeling oddly disappointed when Stephen had called off their meeting, and so he'd made the most of it on his own. He'd missed Stephen (guiltily, Peter has been doing that a lot more lately) but he'd been able to function that night on his own. He really does like Stephen's hands, after all, his long, sure fingers and steady touch. His hands have taken Peter apart on more than one occasion, and there's nothing like having Stephen slowly finger him until he can hardly take it anymore, so of _course_ Peter had thought about that. 

But listening to Stephen undress, listening to him but not being able to _see_ him is its own form of delicious torture. Peter's already mostly hard against the sheets due to anticipation alone; it always gets like this when it's been longer than three days since the last time he's seen Stephen. Yeah, it's probably a problem but he doesn't care. And as he waits, straining to listen, Stephen's voice - rich, deep, and casual - makes a shiver slide up his spine.

He bites back a sound even if he does tense a little in anticipation. Stephen _remarking_ on how long it's been has Peter hopeful, but that doesn't actually mean anything. Stephen sometimes suggests things but he doesn't always follow through. Even so, hearing the _suggestion_ that Stephen is even thinking about fucking him - even if he doesn't plan on doing it - has Peter shuddering visibly, his toes curling a little in the sheets of Stephen's bed. 

"Ye-yes, Sir. It has," Peter agrees, and then bites his tongue before he can go on and beg for Stephen to actually _do it. _It's not up to Peter to make demands, and as much as the idea of Stephen punishing him does kind of appeal (his bruises are fading), Peter had missed this. He doesn't want to risk it.

* * *

Most of the Dom/sub arrangements Stephen has been involved in hadn't actually involved sex - or at least not sexual intercourse between his partner and him. Genitalia entanglement has the added risk of complications and he really has no time for partner-complications. The only complications Stephen wants to tackle are work-related which are actually worth his time. Stephen Strange has long known what he excels at and touchy-feely intimacy is not in his wheelhouse. There's a reason he's unattached. There's a reason he stays single. It works.

Now only in silk boxers, Stephen watches Peter viscerally react to his words - he sees muscles tenses, he sees toes curl and Peter's half bitten off reply is answer enough. Getting fucked is indeed what his Kitten wants tonight and Stephen, although slightly exhausted, feels like he could facilitate that easily enough. It has been a while...

"Ass up," he instructs as he walks to the side of the bed as Peter hastens to comply. Stephen's eyes take in the appealing swell of Peter's ass. Without warning - as none is needed - the palm of Stephen's hand comes to spank across one pert asscheek. "You think you _deserve _my cock?" Stephen asks in between giving a spank to Peter's other side. 

* * *

Peter obeys the moment that Stephen tells him to. He can't remember the last time that he hasn't obeyed something that Stephen had told him to do. Yeah, sometimes he's intentionally a bit of a brat when he can see that Stephen is stressed from work and needs an outlet, but Peter does try to be good. He tries to be uncomplicated because while Stephen doesn't talk about his work all the time, he says enough for Peter to know that sometimes he just wants something simple, and that's where Peter fits in. 

Which... makes the pesky little warmth in his chest more damning, but it's not something that Peter's going to mention now. _Especially_ not when a hand suddenly comes down over his ass and Peter gasps, tensing at the surprise of it and burying his face in his folded arms as the burn tingles pleasantly over his skin. _God_, he loves Stephen's hands. He loves them even more when they're on his skin, and so he makes himself stay there, ass raised in the air, a pink hand print already appearing on pale skin before Stephen makes another one to match.

"_Fuck_," Peter chokes out, feeling wired. His cock - already hard - hangs obviously between his legs. "I-- Yes. Yes, Sir, please. I've been good. I haven't touched myself since you told me I could." Not that Stephen had _asked_ him not to, but offering up reasons why he deserves to be fucked seems like it might get him further than disagreeing or staying quiet. 

* * *

They have a good thing going - a great thing, even. Peter's delightfully responsive and eager, but he's still got some spirit. Peter's never too docile or a pushover - he's just the perfect balance of wanting to please but still being his own person - and that's why they're still doing this months later. Too eager or wimpy isn't engaging, but too much bratiness can get rather tedious too.

Peter has a fairly impressive tolerance for pain, but Stephen's never been overly taken with purely sadism. He deals in giving and forcing sensations on his submissives - in twisting pleasure with pain or discomfort, in sprinkling a little humiliation with praise. It's as much a mental game as it is physical and Stephen knows that Peter both lives for being touched and he likes the attention of answering his questions.

"Amazing. A whole _three_ _days_," Stephen remarks, his tone dripping sarcasm. Given his profession, his nails are trimmed rather short so he can't scratch down the pinkened marks on Peter's ass. Instead, he goes for soft, his fingertips trailing over heated skin. 

"But knowing how pent up you can get, that's something, isn't it?" Stephen eyes Peter's hard dangling cock. "I can see how aroused you are. Maybe I should make you wear a cock ring tonight until you're begging." Another spank comes.

* * *

There's something about a soft touch to his skin when Peter is expecting a slap that _really_ gets him shivering. He's not expecting the gentle touch, even though Stephen's sarcasm _is_ expected. Peter smartly bites back the little comment he wants to make, but he doesn't quite manage to mute the small scoff he lets out. As, while three days isn't much for most people, Peter Parker has always had a healthy sex drive and not indulging in it has never been easy for him. For Stephen, though, he's willing to do... probably more than he should be. 

Which is why, instead of protesting the idea of a cock ring, the thought only makes Peter's dick ache more. It's basically the opposite of what he actually wants, which is to get off with Stephen fucking him senseless, but Peter's found that Stephen is better at predicting his moods than even Peter is. There have been times in the past where Peter has been _convinced_ he wants one thing, only to realize - through Stephen's control - that he'd needed something else entirely. He's willing to bet that this is one of those times.

So, while he squirms a bit at the idea, and gasps outright at the next spank that tingles perfectly along his skin, Peter swallows thickly and then manages a quick nod. 

"If... if that's what you want, then yeah. Yeah, we could do that-- _you_ could do that," he hastily corrects, trying to ignore the ache in his cock. "Would you let me get you off if you did? In some way? It's been awhile."

* * *

Given Peter's tenacity, multiple orgasms are a thing. There's really no great _need_ to delay Peter's climax as Peter could likely get off again if Stephen sees fit to both allow that and go that route. Even so, delaying an orgasm is also _prolonging_ one and, in turn, increasing the pleasure of both the journey and arrival. Stephen happens to rather enjoy Peter strung out and begging. Oh, sometimes he goes for the quick and dirty just to see how fast he can get Peter off - just to prove that variance will always be a thing - but usually it's drawn out in some way, shape or form.

The question posed to him has a corner of Stephen's mouth quirking into a grin. One would perhaps assume that the Dom would get off more frequently in this kind of arrangement, but that isn't the case with them. Peter touching him, Peter _directly_ pleasuring him in some way - it happens far less. This has never been about trading or keeping track of orgasms, however. It's always been more than just base need to ejaculate, but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't want that. Stephen is still a male.

He climbs onto the bed on his knees, his hands reaching out to spread Peter's cleft apart. 

"I was assuming I'd get off while fucking you," Stephen answers honestly. His eyes focus on the pretty furled skin of Peter's hole. "That is, if you _show me_ how much you want it, Peter." There's a note of expectation held in his voice and he hopes Peter doesn't disappoint him.

* * *

Peter feels his face burn. This is one of those things that he's still getting used to, accepting that he _likes_ this. Being handled like this, having Stephen make a spectacle of him. He'd never been one to show off or be overly blatant before, often stumbling over himself or too worried about saying or doing the right thing. He still has those moments, usually out of a scene. But when Stephen climbs onto the bed and then spreads Peter's cheeks, he feels the flush creep down his neck, all the way to his chest. It's different with Stephen. Peter feels less awkward and more comfortable to be himself.

So when Stephen tells him to _show him_, only one thought enters Peter's mind. He feels the flush dip low, feels the sting of heat in his cheeks, and for a moment, he considers reaching down between his legs to show Stephen in a way that isn't so blatant. But Peter hasn't been doing this with Stephen for six months only to _not_ read the signs. So, shivering, he nods, because despite what Stephen is asking, it's _expectation_ and hidden praise and god it gets him hot.

Peter bites his lip and clenches his hole, just imagining the way that Stephen's cock feels as it slides home. He hadn't wanted to assume, but being asked like this? Peter lets himself think about how good it feels, about how intense it is, the way he can't help but clench down and push back. He mutters a soft, broken curse as he lets his muscles relax and then does it again. He doesn't even feel ridiculous, though he knows that he would if it were anyone else. 

"_Please_, Sir," Peter says, his voice half-muffled but still strong. "I want it. I want it _so_ bad - want _you_."

* * *

Domination and submission offer them both a place where they can let go of their inhibitions, if only for a few hours. Stephen has no doubt that Peter wouldn't be like this with just anyone. Peter wouldn't be so eager to obey, biting back the occasional remarks that want to come out. Peter wouldn't necessarily let himself be exposed with his ass up in the air and struggling to contain his excitement. 

Likewise, Stephen can play nice and vanilla if he happens to be interested in picking up someone. But when they're together, Stephen can be as dirty as he wants and Peter loves it. Peter can let himself be free to whine and wiggle and know that Stephen is _also _loving every reaction.

Stephen sees Peter give a nod and his eyes widen in interest as he waits for Peter to give him what he wants. His thumbs keep Peter's cheeks spread and _oh, _when that pretty hole flutters for him, arousal swells and Stephen's cock hardens in blatant interest. Peter's hole doesn't clench just once, no, it squeezes and Stephen knows when he hears that sweet little curse fall from Peter's lips that Peter is thinking about getting fucked.

Now Stephen is also thinking about that, about fingering his boy open and then finally feeling that delicious tightness envelop his cock. Hearing Peter beg, that Peter wants it - wants _him _\- has Stephen wetting his lips. Tonight may be quicker than he'd anticipated, but being flexible and in the moment is something that Stephen can do on occasion. 

"I know, Kitten, I know," Stephen murmurs. He takes a moment to collect excess saliva before leaning forward and spitting it on Peter's hole. It lands on Peter's tight, waiting hole and begins to slide down Peter's cleft.

"You're going to wait here while I get what we need," he says. "Don't you dare move." 

That said, Stephen takes one last look at Peter's wet hole and then lets go of plump cheeks and gets off the bed. He hasn't forgotten about his mention of a cock ring, so that's the first order of business. There's a dresser in his room with a variety of toys and that's where Stephen goes. He selects a silicone cock ring that should - with enough lube - be able to be slid on even if Peter is hard. Next, he grabs lube and condoms which join the collection on the bed. A hand towel is also grabbed as well as he a roll of black Pleasure Tape and small scissors. 

"Turn around, up on your knees, come to the edge of the bed and face me," Stephen instructs. While Peter does that, Stephen immediately lubes up the cock ring before handing it to Peter. The excess lube on his his fingers is rubbed on Peter's erection. 

"You know what to do." Stephen hands Peter the ring.

* * *

Stephen always knows what to say and what to do in order to pet Peter going. He always has, ever since the first time they'd met and Stephen had given a few cursory commands over coffee and Peter had felt himself flush. There's something impossibly hot and commanding about his presence, about how low and silken his voice gets when he's turned on. Even if Peter can't see him now, he can tell that Stephen is getting hard and the thought makes him _ache_ for more despite the rush of heat and embarrassment. 

Still, he's not expecting the sudden wetness on his hole. It's quick and arousal all but slams through him when he realizes what that must _mean_. He bites back the urge to groan, feeling saliva drip down from his hole, and Peter knows that at that moment, not even a fire could have gotten him to move. The command to stay still has him groaning out a soft, "fuck, yes, Sir," under his breath, and Peter breathes through the rush of anticipatory arousal as he feels the bed shift from under him. The sound of Stephen walking around the room catches his attention but Peter doesn't look back. 

He doesn't move until Stephen is back, and at the barest hint of instruction, Peter lets out a small breath and hastens to comply. He pushes himself up shakily and does as he's told, turning around to face Stephen. Peter doesn't meet his eyes, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't still stare, caught by how _good_ Stephen's body looks before he manages to wrench himself back to the instructions. He shifts over to the edge of the bed on his knees, and when he sits back on his heels and Stephen pulls out the cock ring and starts lubing it up, something hot clenches in Peter's stomach.

It takes real effort to _not_ lift his hips into the touch to his dick but Peter resists. And, fingers shaking and face flushed, he accepts the cock ring and bites his lower lip as he lowers it to his dick. It is... not comfortable. It's not _painful_, because the lube definitely helps, but Peter wills himself to relax a little as he carefully slides the silicone down over his dick. It pinches a little, which kind of helps, and by the time he settles it down around the base of his dick, he can _feel_ the pressure and that perfect edge just a little further out of reach. 

He still tests it, tests circulation and tightness just to make sure it's fine, because yeah, he's obedient, but this has never been about causing him actual damage. But he's comfortable and careful and when he looks up at Stephen again, Peter gives a small, shaky nod. 

"There. Is that... is that okay?"

* * *

As Peter shuffles to obey and reposition himself, Stephen's eyes drink in the pretty picture of the boy he's lucky to have whenever he wishes. Peter's hair is a little askew, his cheeks slightly flush, and his nipples perfect little points that accent his chest. Peter may be of a more lithe physique, but there's lines of muscles there and, from their exploration, a degree of athleticism and flexibility that they've enjoyed on more than one occasion. Peter's pubic hair is groomed neatly, his cock nothing to laugh at, the head swollen with a glisten of precome adorning it.

His own boxers tenting from his arousal, Stephen watches Peter handle the lubed up cock ring and work it on himself. Peter, having had this experience before, does as he'd been instructed in the past and ensures that it's not too tight. Satisfaction glitters in Stephen's eyes as Peter seeks his approval.

"Well, it's on your cock and not strangling it, so it would appear that, yes, it's okay," Stephen answers and despite his words, there's no harshness present in his tone. He offers Peter a little pleased smirk as he steps in closer, his hand lifting to Peter's head. His fingers stroke through Peter's hair before curling and gripping hard enough to provide a decent sting.

"Arms in front of you, cross your wrists, fingers straight."

When Peter does just that, Stephen's hand leaves Peter's hair in favor of reaching for the Pleasure Tape which is just glorified bandaging tape that's self-adhesive and doesn't stick to skin or hair. It works wonders as a make-shift restraint or blindfold and it's the former that Stephen is interested in. He begins wrapping the black bandage around both of Peter's wrists that already have a few faded marks. Peter's always been a sport with the potential of gaining bruises or marks. They'd discussed it early and Peter had assured him that as long as it could be covered with clothing, it was fine. Scarves and long-sleeved shirts are Peter's best friends. The tape shouldn't leave any lasting marks, however. 

Not too many layers are needed and Stephen ensures that Peter's circulation won't be cut off before cutting it with scissors. Black cockring and black tape around his wrists, Stephen steps back and appraises Peter. 

"Now you look good enough to fuck," Stephen praises. 

"Green?"

* * *

Peter doesn't meet Stephen's eyes but that doesn't mean that he doesn't want to. He can already feel the hot prickle of sensation all over his body, the one he always seems to get the moment that Stephen _really_ looks at him. God, Peter loves it when Stephen watches him, whether it's just Peter standing at his kitchen counter, throwing together a quick meal before a scene, or it's Peter naked and needy and hungry for Stephen's attention. His pulse is quick in his throat as deft fingers slowly slide back through his hair, and when they suddenly grip, Peter straightens with a soft sound strangled in his throat. He loves the sting of it.

So there's no question as he obeys, reaching both hands out. He crosses his wrists over each other obediently, scalp still tingling pleasantly, cock just shy of painfully hard. Peter spreads his legs just a little to properly balance himself, because years of gymnastics _had _taught him how to properly distribute his weight if unbalanced. He's pretty sure that he'd give his instructors a heart attack if they could see how he's applying that knowledge _now_, but as Stephen winds the tape securely around his wrists and Peter feels the restriction, he honestly thinks he wouldn't care.

There's desperation in the touch, yes, but it's more than that. There's something about the restraints that make him feel a little more contained, a little more relaxed even as his arousal spikes. Looking down at the black tape has Peter settling, and once Stephen cuts the last of it and leaves Peter to test the strength, he feels even better. The tape is restrictive but not enough to cut off his circulation, and he feels good all over, especially when Stephen steps back to really look at him.

And, really, there's no question as to what Peter's answer will be. He tests his wrists and wets his lips at the resulting buzz of arousal that slides over him. He nods. 

"Yeah. Yeah, green, _so_ green," he agrees without hesitation. "Like, not sure if I've ever been _more_ green. Please, Sir."

* * *

Peter has a safeword, but there's also the traffic light system that Stephen occasionally utilizes to check-in. _Green_, of course, means go. Green is that Peter is fine and feels safe to continue or start something. _Yellow _is warning. It can signal slowing down, using less force or re-assessing a potential situation. _Red_, naturally, means a complete stop of the activity. They've never had a Red moment, but they have had Peter employing a_ Yahtzee _(the kid's somewhat charming and completely ridiculous safeword). It's only happened once and it had actually been because of a cramp due to a position that Peter had been trying to maintain while tied up. 

Stephen is expecting Green and when Peter delivers his answer - exuberant and bumbling as it is - Stephen can't help but give a soft huff of a chuckle. Peter's enthusiasm _can_ be endearing at times. Stephen's hand comes to the back of Peter's neck, he grips before he suddenly shoves Peter to the side and unbalances him. Peter falls safely back onto the bed but does nothing, waiting for instructions like a good boy.

"Back on your knees, ass up, arms out in front of you."

As Peter scrambles to the position, Stephen grabs the necessary items and straightens them out - lube nearby and a strip of condoms. Once Peter has got his ass back up in the air, Stephen is reaching out, hands grabbing at Peter's hips and yanking him back so that Peter's ass is at the end of the bed and Stephen can remain standing and still be within reach. He'd purposely left that part out as he enjoys pulling and pushing a pliant Peter. 

Stephen wastes no time in uncapping the lube, spreading one cheek to the side and squeezing the lube directly out onto Peter's hole. 

* * *

Maybe it's something that a lot of other people would take issue with, but Peter _loves_ it when Stephen throws him around. They'd talked about it extensively before doing it, and after being assured that Stephen would never throw him against anything hard or able to hurt him, Peter had been all for it. Stephen shoves him against walls sometimes or throws him down onto the sofa or the leather bench in the guest room, but Peter likes this the best. He _loves_ being thrown onto the bed, and it honestly takes him a second to register what Stephen tells him to do next because the show of strength has his cock aching. 

He doesn't leave Stephen waiting for long though. And, hastening to obey, Peter immediately rolls over and climbs up onto his knees with his ass up in the air. He balances himself on his outstretched arms, pulse quick in his chest, but he _definitely_ isn't expecting Stephen to suddenly reach out and grab him around the hips and _yank_ him back. 

Peter gasps, overbalancing a little, and he presses his cheek to the sheets under him to keep upright. His cock fucking _throbs_ at the additional show of strength and Peter lets out a low, hot groan of approval. He likes being manhandled. 

So when Stephen spreads his cheeks and then Peter feels the cold shock of lube against his hole, he jerks with surprise at the sensation but makes himself stay put. He's breathing a little harder, a little quicker, but Stephen hadn't told him to move, so he doesn't. Peter wets his lips and shivers, fighting the urge to look back over his shoulder again.

"God, I love it when you do that," Peter murmurs under his breath, his voice a little breathless. "_So_ hot."

* * *

How he treats Peter within a scene is very different to how Stephen would treat any other potential partner he brought home. Stephen wouldn't be pushy or commanding because, to anyone not in the lifestyle, his behavior would be considered borderline rude likely, but he knows what Peter likes - what gets him going. 

For example, Stephen knows that Peter enjoys being physically manhandled by him. Peter also likes being surprised which Stephen frequently pairs with various sensations such as a spank or unwarmed lube being squeezed onto his skin.

Stephen's eyes widen as he keenly watches Peter's body tense from the shock of the cold lubricant hitting. To Peter's credit, Peter doesn't stray from the ordered position and the kid also keeps his head down, resisting the urge to look over his shoulder (which is something they had to work on for a few weeks). Stephen smiles to himself at the muttered praise. There's a reason Stephen doesn't often opt to gag Peter - he's rather fond of Peter's little remarks.

"Love it when I do _what_, Peter?" Stephen murmurs as his finger rubs the lube against Peter's waiting hole. Carefully, he inserts the tip past the tight ring of muscle there, spreading out the lube more evenly. "Be more specific." 

His finger pushes into the tight heat of Peter's body, past his knuckle before he sets up a steady pace of stretching Peter open for him.

* * *

Peter loves it when Stephen does a _lot_ of things, to be fair. They've talked extensively about mutual kinks and they've come to more than just a few agreements over the last few months. As good as Peter had felt as a submissive, there's always little quirks that each Dom has, and it had taken him a few weeks to really get Stephen's pattern down pat. It's still his impulse to look back, to _watch_ what Stephen is doing but he knows what's expected of him by now. Stephen lets him talk even though it goes against the 'rules' that most Doms would have, and Peter follows Stephen's little nitpicky rules because it makes him happy.

The issue with Peter _talking_ is sometimes he just says stuff and doesn't realize what that is. So when Stephen prompts him as a finger rubs against his hole, Peter feels his thoughts stall, because... fuck, where does he even _begin_ to explain what he loves? Especially when those hands are finally on him, finally working at him, and Peter honestly can't stifle the sudden high, desperate sound that he makes when Stephen's finger pushes into him. That first stretch is always the best and it leaves Peter a little breathless, but... right, right, he's supposed to be talking. 

"Um. F-fuck, um, I--," Peter wets his lips because they feel suddenly too dry. "God, I love it when you finger me," he groans, even if he doesn't mean to, because he really, really does. 

Stephen's fingers are long and slender and rough from all the time he spends washing them, and it's like a sensory explosion every time this happens. Peter feels absolutely overwhelmed by sensation but in the best way possible. He swallows and struggles to focus, to be _good_ even if all he wants is to rock back against Stephen's hand and chase the feeling.

"I love... I love feeling you push me around. When you shove me back, or drag me into positions _you_ want me to be in. I love the-- the surprises," he adds, heat settling in his face, because all of this is still something he'd never say to anyone else. "The way you keep me guessing. It's never boring with you, _ever_."

* * *

Stephen Strange has been a long time fan of accolades and praise - both in the bedroom and in his work. So, yes, unrepentantly he'll give his Kitten the opportunity to list off what he just so happens to love. Because Stephen _also_ knows that it turns Peter on when he's made to talk about such things. It's one thing to go through and experience and another to talk about it. Talking is a verbal _acknowledgement_. Besides, communication is imperative for this type of arrangement and it's why they're so good together - because they've discussed and been open about what they like or don't like.

Peter may not be much of a mystery to him, but that doesn't mean that Peter ever bores Stephen. Oh, heavens no. Stephen can't imagine ever growing tired of Peter's beautiful body and how it strains and shudders to please him or stay in a certain position for an extended period of time. Bruises blossoming on that canvas of creamy skin? A work of art. Peter's responsiveness - always so honest and raw - is truly special. Peter's vernacular, while colorful at times, is endearing and it's no different as he answers now.

It's beyond gratifying to hear Peter's praise - surprisingly eloquent too given that Peter has a cock ring on, wrists bound _and_ is getting fingered. Of course the content is exactly what Stephen had expected would come out of Peter's mouth, but that doesn't mean that Stephen doesn't like hearing it.

"You're being such a good boy for me," Stephen murmurs as his one digit slides in and out of Peter fluidly. He's completely practical in the goal of stretching his boy open, not interested in adding any flare to the procedure. 

"But don't you dare move your ass - I know that you want to." 

That said, he carefully adds another finger into Peter's channel, admiring how the skin stretches to accommodate him. Once the initial discomfort fades, Stephen returns to diligently sliding two fingers in and out of Peter.

* * *

There's no indulgence on Stephen's part as he fingers Peter open. Sometimes he does, sometimes he focuses on fucking Peter with his fingers like Peter will have to perform _exactly_ to specifications in order to earn Stephen's cock instead. Sometimes Stephen just fingers him until Peter can't help but come all over himself, over-sensitive and panting. And then some nights, he gives Peter the bare minimum just to watch him ache for more, like tonight. 

Peter wants to rock back _so_ damn badly. He can feel the steady, rhythmic press of Stephen's fingers, straight, not bothering to curl down to give him any stimulation past the delicious slide of Stephen's callouses along his rim. Peter does consider rocking back, and he's honestly ready to do so-- when Stephen suddenly speaks, as though he'd been able to read Peter's damn _mind_ or something. 

The tension that had suddenly started in Peter's thighs changes and he intentionally clenches his fists with a soft, bitten-off groan of frustration. But, with Stephen's warning in his mind, Peter makes a concentrated effort to stay exactly where he is, to not rock back. It gets even harder to obey when Stephen carefully slides another finger into him and Peter chokes on a soft gasp. He arches his back just a little before managing to even it out again, and Peter takes long, slow breaths to keep himself still despite the press of Stephen's fingers. And, maybe just for himself, Peter clenches around Stephen's fingers, just once. He doesn't push back, though.

"I won't move," he promises, voice tighter in desperation. "I promise."

* * *

Stephen takes the practical route in steadily stretching Peter so that he's able to then accommodate his cock. Of course Stephen is able to curl his fingers just right to apply pressure against a prostate, but Peter is already so sensitive and worked up - Stephen is practically doing the boy a favor. 

Sometimes Stephen simply enjoys keeping things methodical as it has them both focused on the end goal - or at least the _potential_ end goal because there's never any guarantee that just because Peter's ass can take four fingers that Stephen _is _going to fuck him. Peter does like surprises after all, and keeping things unpredictable is a part of their play.

As tempting as it is to just hold his fingers still and command Peter to fuck himself _back_ on them, having his Kitten struggle to simply exists and _take it, _wins out. At least for now. Some movement is to be expected - like Peter's back arching - or his fists clenching, but they both know what kind of movement Stephen is referring to.

His eyebrows lift as he feels and sees Peter consciously squeeze around his two fingers. It's blatant, purposeful, and technically it's movement, but Stephen isn't going to be fastidious here. 

"No, you won't move," Stephen confirms smoothly and once he feels that Peter can take it, his fingers begin thrusting harder, clearly mimicking fucking. His other hand comes to grip Peter's hips tight, holding him still as his fingers work at Peter. "You _won't _move because your slutty, cock-hungry hole wants me, doesn't it?"

* * *

It's entirely possible that Stephen is going to be a stickler for _all_ movement, but honestly sometimes Peter can't help himself. He doesn't try to fuck himself back on Stephen's fingers even though he really wants to, but he can't help the arch to his back and clench to his fists. He _could_ help the way his muscles clench around Stephen's fingers but to Peter's relief, he doesn't get punished for it. He could have; Stephen could have stopped or changed his mind, but Peter feels himself ride a little higher at the knowledge that he _hadn't_. Stephen must want this just as much as Peter does (even if that kind of seems impossible).

Still, despite his relief, not even Peter can pretend to be unaffected when Stephen's fingers suddenly begin thrusting harder. He stiffens and it's honestly a kindness that Stephen grips his hips tight, because Peter _almost_ slips at that first thrust. His body feels almost coded to the thrust of _anything_ in his ass by now, be it fingers, cock, or toy. Prostate or not, it feels good, and Peter grits his teeth as Stephen fucks him harder with his fingers. It's all he can do to keep breathing, to steady himself. And when Stephen tells him _why _he won't move, Peter moans like Stephen has just curled his fingers.

Stephen doesn't do it as often, but that's another thing that Peter fucking loves. He loves Stephen talking dirty, loves hearing his voice low and filthy. Peter shakes a little with the effort it takes to stay still, his toes curling, and his fingers gripping at the sheets. His cock _aches_ with arousal, and Peter nods, remembering to answer at the last second.

"_God_, yeah. It does. _I_ want you, so bad, Sir. Please. _God_, please."

* * *

Talking filthy isn't an activity Stephen finds himself frequently engaging in. Moderation is the name of the game here and if Stephen always employed such crass language, he's sure that it would lose its intended effect and he rather likes the intended effect his words pull out of Peter.

Because Peter moans loudly and unabashedly. Peter moans like Stephen's just done something particularly wicked with his fingers, when, in fact, they're still ruthlessly plunging into Peter's body and not deviating. His eyes widen at the sight of Peter's body shaking, his toes curling, and hands grasping onto sheets for purchase. It's a heady image. Stephen wets his lips, his fingers keeping their pace as Peter fights to stay as still as possible while answering him.

The answer is the important part because it's another verbal acknowledgment. A nod isn't a real answer, at least not one that Stephen considers sufficient. Peter knows this and Peter gives him what he wants. Perhaps to anyone else their dialogue could be considered redundant - asking questions he knows the answers to - but it works for them. They both like it.

"I know you do and Sir is going to give you exactly what you _need_," Stephen promises as his fingers stop and abruptly pull out. He rolls his wrist, stretching it out before squeezing out more lube onto his already slick fingers because more lubricant is always a safe bet in this kind of thing. Stephen's other hand slides down over a pinkened cheek before he pulls it back and gives three quick swats _below_ Peter's ass. 

"I think you _need_ _it_, Kitten" Stephen adds on. "Not want, but _need_."

Despite his words, three coated fingers gingerly push their way inside, stretching Peter further. This time, his pace is slower as he lets Peter adjust.

* * *

Stephen's fingers pulling _out_ is the last thing that Peter wants even if he knows it's practical. Two need to become three and maybe even four before Stephen will even consider fucking him for real, but the feeling of loss is enough to make Peter make a high sound of displeasure in the back of his throat. He still doesn't move because despite how desperate he _feels_, he knows the rules. His cock may be achingly hard behind the ring and he might want to chase Stephen's fingers, but he's not going to.

Instead, Peter nods his agreement, because the correction makes heat flood his body. This isn't a _want_, this _is_ a need. He needs to feel this; it's been so damn long since Stephen had last fucked him and he needs the intensity and the stretch and heat of it. Peter still grips his fingers into the sheets to stay still, though. He still breathes through it, but when Stephen pets down his ass and then suddenly pain blooms sharply on the sensitive skin of Peter's thighs, just below his ass, Peter _does_ jerk a little.

He doesn't _mean_ to move out of position and it's only a slight rock forward as he leans his head down onto his arms, but before Stephen's fingers are even pressing back into him, Peter gasps out a soft, "sorry, sorry, fuck, Sir," and purposefully reclaims his position.

It feels a little like a reward when Stephen's fingers press back into him, with three this time, and Peter swears he can feel the stretch and heat of it all the way to his fingertips. He draws in a slow breath, keeping himself relaxed, and while it does take Peter a moment for his body to adjust to that initial push, he's soon relaxing around Stephen's fingers with a low, desperate groan in the back of his throat. His cock aches but not enough to come, and his thighs sting pleasantly. 

"_God_, you feel good," Peter manages. "And you're right. Not want. I _do_ need it. Need this, need you."

* * *

It may have been a while since Peter's been fucked with his _cock_, but there _has _been fucking. Fingers, dildos... Still, Stephen knows that there's something different and more personal about actual intercourse between two people. Not that Stephen is a fan of getting or being personal in general. He's never been known for being personable in the least, but in the controlled structure of their arrangement, Stephen _can_ let himself tap into a bit of intimacy here and there. And maybe Stephen likes it, maybe he also gets something out of it - he's still only human after all.

Stephen isn't a stickler. He doesn't expect Peter to remain perfectly still in this. As long as Peter _tries _and readjusts back to the required position, that suffices. And that's what Peter does now. Remaining unmoving after experiencing a surprised spanking or the addition of another finger up one's ass _would_ be difficult anyway. 

Stephen is mindful of the current tightness around his fingers. He has no interest in making this particular activity painful, so he's careful, monitoring Peter's body and when the tension eases, he takes up the mantle and begins sliding three slick fingers in and out of Peter's wanton body. Stephen's own cock is steadily hardening in anticipation and he's considering whether or not he's going to remove his own boxers when he fucks Peter, but that can be decided later.

"Don't worry, I'm right here, Peter," Stephen soothes. "Not going anywhere until I give you _exactly_ what you need."

He's diligent as three fingers plunge inside of Peter. Stephen's eyes drink in the light sheen of sweat gathering over Peter's skin, how his body shakes and fights with not being able to do what it wants - pushing back. 

"Being so good, Kitten," he praises. "One more finger, almost there." Warning given, Stephen carefully works a fourth finger inside, marveling at how full Peter's rim looks stretched around his fingers.

* * *

It had taken months for Stephen to give in and fuck Peter for real, for the first time, and for good reason. Their _thing_ hadn't started out that way, and honestly, when Peter had actually _seen_ Stephen's cock for the first time, he'd been stunned and immediately unnerved. Stephen is not exactly... _average_, and Peter had been nervous back then. Stephen had understood, and they'd made their list of accepted activities around that. At least for the first few months, until Stephen's assurances that he _wouldn't ask for that_ had slipped into Peter's subconscious and Peter had been the one to bring up wanting to try.

They don't do it often, because it _does_ take time to get Peter ready. If Peter knows it's going to happen, sometimes he can work himself up at home and wear a plug, but there's never any guarantee that it'll pay off. Some nights it's just a scene, just Peter obeying, kneeling beside Stephen's chair and letting the world pass him by, and other nights it's like this. 

Stephen actually fucking him _is_ a real treat, but Peter will never stop being grateful to him that he's not a sadistic Dom in the wrong way. A little pain, spanking, sensation play? Sure. But Stephen doesn't want him bleeding. He doesn't want Peter in real pain, and so despite how _maddening_ the slow stretching is, and despite how badly his cock aches in the ring, he trusts Stephen. 

So he stays still when Stephen's fingers fuck into him quicker, and he keens softly under his breath when Stephen praises him, calls him Kitten. But when three fingers _very_ carefully become four, he lets out a tight half-sob at how much sensation it adds, but Peter doesn't use his colors _or_ his safeword. Instead he just clenches his fists tightly, tight enough for the tape around his wrists to cut in a little, and he drops his head forward, his bangs brushing against his forearms as he struggles to stay still.

"_God_," Peter chokes, a little like he needs to exclaim _something_ just to express himself. "Please, Sir, _please_. Green," he adds, weakly, because he _knows_ the question is coming. Stephen always checks when Peter's on the edge of sensation.

* * *

While they had done _a lot _that first night, it hadn't been a traditional hook-up with the intention of Peter and him having sex. _Just sex _has never been all that interesting for Stephen Strange. Sure, an orgasm is nice - he's not a robot - but Stephen finds it much more satisfying and rewarding when he's able to engage in meaningful D/s play. He very much enjoys the psychological aspect to it, the engaging mental arousal that comes with Peter surrendering to him, breaking Peter down to build him back up... Yes, there's elements of power, but it all hinges on _Peter_ and what Peter is okay or not okay with. 

Over the years Stephen has been involved in a gamut of scenes and arrangements, not all of them sexual in nature. While domination and submission often can have a sexual component to it, contact with the genitals of either party is not a requirement nor are the more traditional sexual proclivities. It's still rather satisfying to indulge when one's interests align with their partner's.

Besides, given that Stephen happens to be _packing_, blowjobs or sex are not always the easiest of endeavors. Early on, Stephen had seen that Peter had been antsy about the size issue, so it made sense to impress upon the kid that penetrative sex was never a requirement. It had been months of doing a variety of other things - some assplay - before Peter had gotten up the courage to even bring _it_ up. 

When Stephen judges Peter sufficiently stretched, his fingers slide out and Peter's hole gapes, hungry, ready and waiting. Stephen's dry hand comes to the waistband of his boxers and he works them down before stepping out of them. Wet fingers come and stroke excess lube over his cock before he holds it steady. He steps closer and rubs the head of his cock against Peter's stretched rim. 

"Now, ask me nicely to give you what you need," Stephen instructs.

* * *

It's a different, special kind of torture, feeling Stephen fingering him open with the intent to fuck him. It's rare, but sometimes he'll finger Peter open like this and then change his mind, getting Peter off with fingers and praise and it's still _amazing_ because everything with Stephen has been amazing so far, but it's not _this_. It had taken Peter a long time to gain the courage to ask, and even longer to actually indulge. Stephen is basically the only Dom he's ever been with who _hasn't_ been as interested in the sexual side, which is fine by Peter (most of the time anyway; he's got a hand and toys at home if he needs them). But like this, strung out, shaking, aching to feel Stephen's dick inside him, he can't wait.

So when Stephen's fingers slide out, Peter feels a rush of anticipation race into him. He stills, his breath quickening as he listens to Stephen moving about behind him. All Peter wants is to turn around, to _look_, to drink in the sight of Stephen like this, but he doesn't. He behaves, listening to the slide of fabric and the wet, slick sounds of Stephen lubing his dick up.

He feels dizzy when Stephen presses the head of his cock to his stretched hole, a little like if he doesn't move, he'll get what he wants. But of course that's not how Stephen operates. And, shaking with the need to _really_ feel him, Peter hastily wets his lips and tries to focus on what Stephen wants. It's a lot, his cock red with arousal, his breathing quick. He loves this.

"Please, Sir," Peter says, his voice thin. "Please, will you fuck me? I _really_ need to feel you."

* * *

Peter's voice is all desperation and need and it brings a genuine smile to Stephen's face. Peter can't see his smile of course. Peter, with his wrists still bound, on his knees and forearms, ass in the air, hole waiting, cock ring on... Peter is beautiful and strung out and such a good boy because he doesn't squirm and push back. He waits like a sub that Stephen can be proud of.

It then hits him that he'd almost forgotten a condom, his cock is right there and waiting to slide into Peter and he'd almost-- 

Stephen frowns at himself, his eyebrows drawing in. It's really not like him. He wants to blame the late hour, but he's never slipped before.

"Hang on, Kitten," he says as he goes immediately for the condom, opens it, and then proceeds to work it on. They both get tested regularly (something Stephen insists on and pays for), so he knows that they're clean, but it's really the principle of the matter. They're not committed and monogamous and they've not discussed having unprotected sex. It'd be completely irresponsible and unethical to forgo one.

Condom on, Stephen sees no reason to draw it out or tease. Still, he's not quick as he pushes the head of his cock past the first ring of muscle, but he is steady. Stephen's prepared Peter well and there's little resistance. A hiss of pleasure is given as he fills Peter inch by inch. Even with the condom on there's heat and tightness around him and as soon as he's more than halfway inside, his hands relocate to Peter's hips. Stephen grips and pulls Peter back, forcing the rest of the way inside.

Stephen doesn't move then, giving Peter time to adjust as he looks down and admires the sight before him.

* * *

It honestly doesn't strike Peter as odd, the hot press of skin, but he's later going to blame that on how strung out on need he feels. All he wants is _more_, in whatever way that happens. With condom, without, he honestly doesn't care, and so when Stephen tells him to wait, Peter lets out a thin sound very close to frustration, but he doesn't argue. At first he thinks it's just another part of the scene, Stephen making him wait for it, but when Peter hears the small rustle and tear of foil, the dots connect in his mind. 

Stephen had almost forgotten a condom.

The thought hits him low, arousing despite how potentially dangerous that could have possibly been. Before Peter can really think on it, can decide if he even _wants_ Stephen to wear the condom (which is ridiculous because they haven't discussed it yet) suddenly that blunt heat is back against him and Stephen - _fuck - _Stephen doesn't make him wait.

Peter's ready, his muscles relaxed, and everything in him _wants_. It's still a stretch though, still sudden intensity and heat and Peter swears he feels the tension go out of his muscles on a rush. He's glad for the bindings on his wrists because the desire to sprawl out on the bed is sharp as Stephen slowly presses inside. It's a crazy rush of too much and not enough, and Peter pants desperately into the crook of his arm. He wants to arch, wants to move...

Then large hands find his hips and before Peter can think about it, Stephen pulls him back. He cries out, loud and unrestrained as Stephen bottoms out, and it's so much sensation and fullness and intensity that Peter's thighs shake a little with the effort to keep himself up. He feels dizzy with it, with the sudden severity and the crippling satisfaction, and even if it does sting a little bit, Peter's so strung out by Stephen's control that he doesn't care.

"Please," he pants against his arm, feeling so damn full as his cock drools into the sheets. "G-god, please, please, _please_, c'mon, I'm good. I-I swear, I'm good, I'm ready, Ste-- Sir."

* * *

For Stephen Strange, it's still unsettling to realize that he'd almost forgotten to put on a condom and therefore had almost engaged in unprotected sex. It's not like him. It's not like him at all. Stephen's always been careful, always prided himself in being been smart with anything sex-related because STI's and possible pregnancy wouldn't be tolerated. 

Stephen can't even claim to be exhausted; he can't identify any valid reason for his near slip, but it's jarring and he knows that he'll be mentioning it to Peter later (to assure Peter that he'd never do that). After all, Peter is trusting him in this - in providing safe, sane and consensual play. Peter hadn't really been in any position to notice or say no and Stephen doesn't want Peter to doubt his integrity in this.

But integrity isn't what's on Stephen's mind right now. How could it be when Peter's body grips him so tightly and Peter is shaking and strung out all from his doing? It's sweltering and intense and the fact that they don't do this often means that when Stephen _does_ allow it, it's much more impactful on Peter (on both of them, really).

Peter's control is admirable, but Peter being able to mumble and beg helps the kid work off some of that extra energy. Stephen's hands squeeze Peter's hips in an almost massage as his eyes appreciatively look to the point of their connection, Peter's pert ass against his own hips, body waiting and ready.

"Such a needy cockslut for me, Peter," Stephen says in an appraising tone. 

Derogatory slurs don't work for everyone but they've discovered that Peter likes it when he's worked up enough (and Stephen suspects that this is one of those times). But Stephen feels his _own_ patience beginning to wane so he doesn't hold back. He slides himself out a few inches before thrusting back in decently hard, their skin slapping pleasantly against each other. Each time he bottoms out Stephen then pulls back on Peter and grinds in just a _little_ _bit_ deeper in the process. 

"But you know that Sir loves that about you, don't you?" 

* * *

It feels _amazing_, having Stephen inside of him again after so long without. It's been a while since they've done this in particular and the feeling is beyond anything else. Peter knows that Stephen holds off to keep it special but he's pretty sure that he'd still find this special even if they did it every day. Which he honestly wouldn't complain about, because he _loves_ this. 

It's more than just the intense heat and sensation, it's the focus. It's the fact that as Stephen waits for him to adjust, all Peter can focus on is the heat and the throb of Stephen's dick and the tight grip of his hands. He feels almost drunk on it, on the focus and clarity and everything else in his mind dialing back to just their connection. 

Mindfulness, Peter's heard it called (by MJ, who won't stop talking about psychology every time they meet up on campus) and he gets it. He _so_ gets it. He feels awesome, but he knows that he'd feel even _better_ if Stephen would just move.

Or talk. Talking is _great_. Especially when Stephen says things like _that_. And suddenly Peter can't pretend that he doesn't love every second of this. He might not be into derogatory slurs when he's not aroused, but like this, aching for Stephen to just fuck him, Peter lets out a rough, needy sound of agreement that he'd kick himself for outside of these sessions. 

He aches, and it must be noticeable, or maybe Stephen's just impatient too (and _god_ that's a hot thought, wow) because before Peter can begin begging again, he feels the slow drag as Stephen pulls out, and Peter can't pretend that it's all he'd wanted when Stephen _finally_ fucks into him.

Peter's back arches with a soft cry, something full of relief and pleasure and need. There's something impossibly hot about not only feeling Stephen fuck him, but feeling the way he grips at Peter's hips and pulls him back _more_, getting impossibly deep. Peter grips at the sheets under him tightly, breathing rough, his cock so hard that it hurts as it drools into the sheets. He knows that without the cock ring, he would have probably already come at least twice by now, and it's so damn good.

But it's that little comment - that little throwaway thing - about how Stephen _loves_ that he's a cockslut that makes Peter whine, high and needy in his throat. There's _no_ way that Stephen actually knows, but-- fuck, could he? Peter can't find the time to be worried as he groans and nods, clenching hard around Stephen's dick. 

"Yeah-- f-fuck, yeah, I know. I love it, too. Love this _so_ much, god, Sir. Fuck, I-- I wanna come. You'll-- you'll let me, right?"

* * *

Peter is usually patient and shows admirable restraint, but there's still indications that he struggles and _wants._ Honestly, those little signs are absolutely delightful - the little whines, certain straining, hitched breaths... Stephen's learned Peter well and, in turn, Peter's learned him well. In this way, it's rewarding to have a longer-term partner as it offers the ability to improve and finesse over time. 

Stephen has always understood the merits of such an arrangement, but the longer something goes on, the more chances of feelings or resentment of some kind growing and Stephen's not a fan of either. On his end, he usually finds that boredom is a more common outcome when seeing the same submissive for an extended period of time, but that hasn't occurred with Peter. At least, not yet..

Peter makes the sweetest little sound from his words and Stephen smirks, ever so pleased. He enjoys being right, enjoys reading Peter and causing him the most delightful surges of arousal by mere words alone. But it's not _just _his words that are causing Peter to writhe with lust, it's him finally filling and fucking Peter that really does it. It _has _been a while and Stephen knows he'll need to monitor himself to not come too quickly. He wants this to be amazing for Peter.

Then Peter asks if he'll be allowed to come.

"Excuse me?" Stephen asks and at this, his hips still, cock buried all the way in. His hand leaves Peter's waist and he spanks the side of Peter's ass hard. 

"I barely begin fucking you - giving you _exactly _what you need - and you're pestering me to let you come already? Did I hear that correctly?" 

While Peter struggles to answer, Stephen's hand returns to its former hold and he beings slamming into Peter hard and vigorous, continually pulling Peter back into him. He's not _truly _upset or shocked by Peter's inquiry, but this is how they play and sometimes _hard _is exactly what they both need. 

* * *

Peter doesn't often forget himself in these sessions, outside of the occasional little blip. Forgetting to take his socks off when Stephen tells him to undress, or being a little confused about the position that Stephen wants can happen sometimes, but all in all, he _usually_ doesn't challenge or push for something inside of a scene. Outside of one, he'll sometimes insist on a certain radio station or make his opinions about his classmates _very_ obvious, but inside of one, unless they're doing something in which Stephen _wants_ him to struggle a little bit, or be difficult, Peter typically behaves.

So _this_ request is honestly one that slips him by without conscious thought. Peter's felt strung out for so damn long, and there's something about the overwhelming fullness and pleasure that comes from that first deep thrust of Stephen's cock that just... shakes it loose. He forgets himself, and he doesn't even _notice_ it until Stephen goes still. Only then does Peter think back, quick, desperate, and he feels a small twist of uncertainty. Had that been enough to scene break? 

No. No, this is still a scene. Stephen's hand comes down _hard_ on the side of his ass, and it burns. Peter yelps and clenches down involuntarily but it's a good pain, one that makes him ache, that makes him feel even weaker in the knees. He listens as Stephen talks, hot and powerful and so damn perfect that Peter can feel himself sinking back into the scene. He sinks so deep into the fake-shame from slipping, into the intensity of being so damn full that it's hard to think about how he's supposed to answer. 

"I-- I didn't mean-," Peter begins, breathless, his cock still aching, his skin flushed. 

But as he opens his mouth to continue, suddenly Stephen draws back and thrusts in again, _hard. _Peter gasps and then all he can do is grip hard at the sheets and shudder as Stephen _fucks_ him. There's no slow tease, no evenly-spaced thrusts. Stephen fucks him hard and fast and it's all Peter can do to stay on his knees as pleasure burns hotly inside him. He moans, loud and desperate, and his head drops forward as he presses his forehead to his arm, needing that extra support.

"I'm-- I'm sorry!" Peter manages, his voice absolutely wrecked. "Wh-whatever you want, Sir. Oh, God, S-Ste--_fuck_." One particular thrust has his cock leaking. He's so hard that it hurts.

* * *

It's not exactly _forbidden_ for Peter to ask to come or if it's going to be on the docket for them, it's just the _timing_ that Stephen doesn't care for right now. He understands that being unable to come because of the cock ring makes the idea of coming that much more appealing. He's been working Peter up for quite some time now _and_ it has also been days since Peter last got off. So, yes, it's more than likely that Stephen will allow Peter to come, but that doesn't mean that he'd wanted Peter to get ahead of himself. He'd wanted Peter to be fully taken with the slide and drag of his cock fucking into him and not let Peter's mind focus on the outcome. The outcome shouldn't be the priority. 

So as he begins to fuck Peter hard, Stephen seeks to right that wrong, to have Peter _only_ focused on him and the overwhelming sensations of being stretched and filled and fucked ruthlessly. Peter's needy moans are music to Stephens's ear and he sees how strung out Peter is, how he's trembling and dropping forward, but Stephen's hands remain on Peter's hips, gripping tight, pulling Peter back while he spears into his boy. Stephen's not going to be able to keep up this pace for long or he'll come, but he does get Peter apologizing, he gets Peter sounding frantic and it's perfect. 

Stephen suddenly stops, leaning forward, his arms coming to wrap around Peter's midriff before he lifts Peter up while his cock is still nestled in deep. Peter's back is against him and Stephen hooks his chin over Peter's shoulder. 

"Yes, whatever _I _want," Stephen murmurs into Peter's ear. "And if I want to fuck you, come, and then fuck you with a dildo until you absolutely _cannot _take it, I will." 

One hand skims down Peter's sweaty abdomen, fingertips dancing along Peter's swollen cock. Stephen then rubs his thumb against Peter's slit. It's rather obvious that Peter's been noticeably leaking.

"I do like how wet you get for me."

* * *

Stephen's plan works so perfectly that Peter doesn't even know it _is_ a plan. All he does know is that as Stephen fucks him rough and hard and fast that coming is suddenly the last thing on his mind. All he can think of is Stephen, of his cock, of the grip of his hands, the warmth of his body, and the harsh slap of his hips against Peter's ass. He knows he'll be bruised later and in that perfect moment of overwhelming sensation, Peter doesn't care. All _he_ cares about is Stephen, is the feeling of being connected and pushed to his limit and _fucked_, and it's _perfect_.

So when Stephen suddenly stops, the difference is so jarring that Peter makes a small, desperate sound of confusion. He's breathing hard, and with Stephen buried deep, he can feel every fucking inch of his dick, but he's not made to wait long. Because then Stephen's arms are wrapping around him and lifting him up, and Peter gasps sharply at the sudden rush of sensation. Stephen's cock slides in _deep_, deep enough to make him shake, but it's honestly Stephen's chin on his shoulder, his voice low in Peter's ear that makes him feel weak. 

Peter closes his eyes with an almost pained moan, his cock so damn hard, and Stephen's threat-or-promise makes him ache all the more. He's feeling perfectly wired and yet a little hazy, the edges of that perfectly mindless space that only Stephen's ever really been able to push him to, and Peter tilts his head back, resting it back on Stephen's shoulder as he arches. 

But the sensation of Stephen's thumb against his slit is almost a burning pleasure of over-sensitivity and Peter chokes on a soft breath as Stephen keeps pushing him. His face burns when Stephen points out that he's _wet_. 

"F-fuck, yes," Peter manages, only half-aware of what he's even saying. He just wants to agree. "God, so_ good_, Stephen, _fuck_. Anything you want; whatever you-- you want me to take, I'll take."

* * *

It would be easy enough to do as he's said - to thrust into Peter's tight, clenching hole until _he_ came and then switch to a dildo of some kind, denying Peter and fucking that used hole until Peter couldn't take it anymore, crying and begging to be allowed to _finally_ come. The thought is appealing to Stephen, the cock ring would allow it - Peter likely would too - but given the hour and the circumstances of Peter not having come for a few days, Stephen doesn't think he's going to go that direction. Besides, he wants Peter to come from _his_ cock and not a toy.

Peter responds perfectly, slender tight body shaking from the intensity, his cock so hard that it must hurt, and his voice wrecked and almost delirious. God, Stephen likes bringing Peter to this place. This perfect place of both sharp and hazy where Peter is both grounded and floating.

Carefully, still with an arm wrapped around Peter's stomach to hold him near, Stephen reaches down to grab the lube. The cap is still open and he brings it over to Peter's dick and lets an ample amount dribble down to it. Stephen then drops the lube to the side of the bed as his free hand slicks Peter's erection.

"I'm going to take the cock ring off, but you'd better not come - not yet," Stephen warns. 

His fingers lube up the silicone ring before carefully working it loose and sliding it off of Peter's painfully hard cock. Stephen's hand wraps around silky flesh and he smoothly strokes up and down only twice while rolling his hips, grinding in deep. 

"Feels better doesn't it, Kitten?" Stephen murmurs, his nose rubbing along Peter's neck.

* * *

Peter feels like he's floating, though not so high that everything else fades out. It's a perfect state of being connected enough to still feel everything but above it enough to enjoy how _good_ it feels to have Stephen take care of him. Peter doesn't care how Stephen opts to do it - through genuine care or just fucking him stupid - it all amounts to the same thing then. There's no one else who Peter trusts like this because Stephen has earned it, because no matter what he does or says, he's _always_ a good Dom, and always follows up after.

So when lube is suddenly dripped onto his cock and then Stephen's hand strokes down along it, Peter doesn't jerk back at the sensitivity. It _does_ make him focus, though, does make him bite his lip with a sharply-drawn breath as Stephen slicks his dick up, but _also_ does the same to the cock ring. Peter nods even though he knows this isn't going to be easy, and it takes real, _genuine_ effort to hold himself back as the silicone ring slides itself smoothly off of his cock with only the faintest edge of pain. 

Immediately, it's like everything dials itself up to ten and Peter's next breath escapes him on a tight, desperate moan. His muscles tense unbidden because he _wants_ to be good, wants to hold back, but feeling Stephen's hand around him and feeling that slow, aching grind has Peter's chest heaving with each breath, his cock leaking precome so steadily that he'd be embarrassed under different circumstances. His toes curl as he struggles to do what Stephen had told him and he feels dizzy with the rush of need and pleasure that's suddenly _right there_, burning hot just under his skin.

"S-sir, please," Peter chokes out, his back arching in a perfect bow as he clenches his hands into fists. "God, please, please wait, you're gonna-- you're gonna make me come, _fuck_, stop. Wanna be good." 

* * *

Stephen knows that touching Peter _after_ taking off the cock ring is a little underhanded, but he doesn't stroke fast or hard enough for Peter to spill. He also knows that Peter had heard him and that Peter _can_ show some restraint in this. It's not Stephen's fault that Peter's cock is so pretty and swollen and begging to be touched. Stephen likes how his long fingers look wrapped around it too. While Peter's nowhere near his size, it's nothing to laugh at and it's still a lovely responsive cock that Stephen enjoys playing with.

Peter deals with the sudden attention and pleasure, his body tightening, his breathing hitching before he begs and warns. Stephen's hand doesn't move again. His fingers unwrap around the sensitive flesh before he rubs the excess lubricant on Peter's abdomen. They'll definitely be having a shower after this or he'll take a warm washcloth and clean Peter off as part of the aftercare, but that's for later.

"You _are _being so good," Stephen says, warm and low. "So good for me, Peter." He takes in a steadying breath as gets a knee up on the bed and works Peter forward, allowing himself to climb on the bed behind. Stephen then eases Peter down onto his stomach and he follows, draping himself over Peter's back while his cock stays nestled inside Peter. 

"You can come whenever, but I'm not stopping until I get off," he warns before biting into Peter's shoulder as he begins thrusting again. Stephen's knees bracket Peter's hips, forearms on either side of Peter's shoulders. Like this, Stephen won't be able to get the fullest range of motion in his thrusts, but he can still fuck hard. He knows that Peter likes feeling compressed underneath him too, likes being fucked into the mattress, so Stephen obliges.

* * *

Stephen taking his hand away is the only thing that gives Peter a chance at control, and even then, it's thin. He's aching, so hard that it hurts, but there's something so sweet about the way that Stephen says his name that makes it good. The pain is a good pain, the warmth and fullness and intensity all perfect, and hearing Stephen's praise is like a warm blanket over his senses, something that makes Peter arch against him, his breath stuttering. He wants to be good, wants to last, wants so damn many things that he can't _say_\--

When Stephen slowly eases him forward, Peter goes without protest. He lifts his arms despite the mild discomfort of it, and feeling Stephen settle in behind him - the warm, hard line of his body pressed up against Peter's back - Peter groans low and all but melts against the sheets. He hears the permission, hears the threat, and he knows what it feels like to be fucked while over-sensitive and wrung out. Like this, though, his cock hard and pressed into the sheets and Stephen's cock so damn deep, he knows he's not going to last.

Because Peter _does_ like feeling contained and compressed. He likes feeling boxed in, likes the hard, insistent press of Stephen's body, the heat, the somewhat animalistic intimacy. So when Stephen fucks him, his thrusts no longer as full, but definitely deep and hard and angled _just_ right, Peter all but sobs a moan into the sheets and does his best. He tries to hold on, body rocking, cock wetly gliding over the sheets, but it's all too much, too intense, and exactly what he needs. 

"F-fuck, Sir-- Sir, I'm--" 

Stephen fucks him hard, hard enough that he'll be feeling it for days, and Peter lets out a desperate whine, just on the edge, and then he's done. He can't. His mind goes into that half-haze place of pleasure, and before he even knows it, he's coming so hard that he sees spots, writhing under Stephen, cock spilling wet and hot over the fabric under him. Each driving thrust brings him higher, and it's so good that it hurts.

* * *

Delayed orgasm via a cock ring should have Peter's orgasm be fairly intense. Stephen is looking forward to it, looking forward to Peter shaking and making a mess of both himself and the bed. Having expected a potential messier night, Stephen already has a change of sheets ready to go. One can't expect these types of situations to be particularly clean. Oh, Stephen loves neat and tidy - his life and career reflect this - but during a scene, in his domain, he doesn't mind the mess. Peter's sweat, his precome, even spit and come - everything depicts Peter's visceral enjoyment of what _he _does.

As he fucks hard into Peter's perfect body, Stephen focuses on keeping his thrusts even, knowing that each movement will have Peter's cock rubbing against the mattress. Peter is lithe but toned underneath him and Stephen likes how his body folds over the smaller one. Peter tries valiantly to meet his thrusts - as hungry and desperate as ever - and Stephen hisses out a curse. It's only a few more pointed thrusts that more than likely hit Peter's prostate before Peter is whining and shaking under him as he comes. 

Stephen doesn't stop. He doesn't slow down to allow Peter a breather either - he does exactly what he said he would. He continues slamming into Peter, his breathing as controlled as it can be to prolong his own pleasure as he wants to ride this out for as long as possible. 

"That's right," Stephen murmurs before nipping sharply at Peter's shoulder in a way that will definitely bruise. "I knew you needed this."

And Stephen's needed this too, needed this intensity and the perfect gripping tightness around his cock. He's needed Peter's enthusiasm to please him, the sweet sounds, and the enticing way that Peter's body trembles from his touch. He's needed everything that Peter willingly gives him.

It doesn't take long for Stephen to follow suit, and he's grinding in deep, coming with a groan muffled by Peter's neck. Stephen rolls his hips through the aftershocks before coming to rest more completely on top of Peter as his hands seek out Peter's own.

* * *

Peter doesn't think as pleasure washes over him like a wave. Everything reduces itself to sensation. The pounding, pulsing pleasure that's so, _so_ much sharper than usual due to the cock ring, the weight of Stephen's body on top of him, pressing him heavily into the sheets, and each hard thrust that only makes Peter feel more desperate, makes the pleasure that much more intense. It's almost blinding, it's so strong, and Peter _almost_ loses himself in it as he grabs at the sheets and falls apart.

Stephen fucks him through it and it's so damn good, but just as Peter's body begins to go lax and sensitivity climbs in, he realizes that Stephen is holding true to his word. The thrusts keep coming, just as hard, just as driving, and Peter tenses. Slight sensitivity becomes sharper sensitivity and it _hurts_, it's so much. He feels each thrust like a zing of sensation, feels it crawling up through him as his breathing quickens, and it's not long before Peter can't help making small, tighter sounds as Stephen's dick slams into him. 

Stephen's voice - low and deep and praising - is like fire under Peter's skin as he fucks into Peter's body, uncaring about his sensitivity and it's _so_ much better for it. Peter feels the bite of teeth, feels Stephen's pace quicken just as Peter's eyes begin to burn with the intensity. He hisses sharply when those thrusts suddenly lose their rhythm, and when he feels Stephen suddenly grind in deep, Peter shouts in Stephen's stead. He feels Stephen's cock pulse inside of him, and for one blinding moment, it's all intensity and perfection and way too much.

Peter feels raw and worn when Stephen finally goes still on top of him, his weight obvious and grounding in a way that Peter needs right now. But it isn't until Stephen's hands come to rest over his own that Peter finally lets himself give over to the overwhelming flood of emotion caused by intensity like that. 

Peter slumps forward against the bed, breathing hard, tears clumping his eyelashes, but he's not _crying_. It's just a release, a port in the storm, his body's reaction to being given _exactly_ what he'd needed. He feels perfect.

"God," Peter says, and his voice is little more than an exhausted rasp as he pants against the sheets. "God, Stephen. F-fuck..."

* * *

Stephen is mindful of how long he can lay here on top of Peter. Their scene is coming to an end and Peter's body has - literally - taken a pounding. After pulling out and taking care of the condom, the next order of business is taking care of _Peter_. Peter may have enjoyed the scene immensely - and Stephen knows that he has - but there are emotional highs and lows that come with this sort of thing as well as physical exhaustion and discomfort. It's a delicate situation to manage for some, but Stephen's always prided himself in his ability to provide superior care in _all_ aspects.

Engaging in Dom/sub play can be a positive sexual and emotional release, yes, but it can also dig up unwanted emotions. Sometimes subs can feel guilty for enjoying what they've enjoyed, sometimes they can feel a sudden disconnect from their Dom after the scene ends. Aftercare provides a period of recalibration as well because who they are and what they do in the bedroom isn't necessarily who they are in day to day life and that can be jarring to come back to. 

Stephen has long thought that submitting takes strength because letting oneself be _vulnerable_ for another isn't easy (and Stephen knows that he'd never fucking do it).

Which is why he's very adamant in providing aftercare and he's very selective in getting involved with an already possibly unstable sub - well, with _anyone_ for that matter. Stephen knows his weaknesses and it's the touchy-feely business, it's relationships that require a large amount of his time and attention. He's always been like this, always impatient and far too intelligent and not the type to play nice with others.

But now, coming down from both the scene and his subsequent amazing orgasm, Stephen can be exceedingly careful and nice even. Frankly, going into aftercare mode helps him focus. 

"Yeah, I have to agree," Stephen finally replies, breathless as he kisses at Peter's neck and squeezes his still-bound hands. Time to move, though. "But give me a moment."

His hands leave Peter's and he's leaning back, easing out of Peter slowly before removing the condom, tying it off, and placing it on the hand towel on the bed (all the while still maintaining physical connection with Peter). 

"Come here," Stephen softly urges as he rolls Peter onto his side (and still near him). Stephen's hands smooths down Peter's shaky arms before he's working off the bondage tape around reddened wrists. The first order of business is always to get rid of any paraphernalia like restraints. 

"How are you, Peter?" 

* * *

Peter feels... a lot. He doesn't always come away from a scene feeling raw and intense, but if there's one reason he'd continued to see Stephen - beyond the monetary compensation that he still feels a little awkward over - it had been because of this. Stephen isn't just good at sex, isn't just skilled at getting Peter off and manhandling him and spanking him and forcing him around the way he loves. He's good at what comes _after_. 

Peter hasn't had a lot of experience, maybe, but he's been with enough Doms to know that not everyone is good at - or cares about - aftercare. Once, Peter had kind of prided himself on not needing it. He hadn't been doing any kind of serious scenes and he hadn't pushed himself that far. But after meeting Stephen and talking with him, Peter had quickly come to realize that it hadn't been something he _should_ have prided himself on. 

He'd only suggested that Stephen could skimp on the aftercare if he wanted to, _once_. Stephen's subsequent refusal and probing questions and lecture had set Peter straight really quick.

And _God_, is Stephen good at what he does. He's easily the best, not only at reading Peter, but at taking care of him. He never makes Peter feel bad if he tears up due to intensity, he never shames Peter for anything he doesn't _want_ to be shamed for, and he always makes sure to pull Peter back together after he's taken him apart. Sometimes Peter feels like he's all shattered parts and Stephen is the glue holding him together, but those thoughts only happen directly after a scene where he still feels raw.

Peter doesn't realize he's shaking until after Stephen pulls out. He's left feeling oddly, unpleasantly empty as Stephen takes care of the condom, but before any uncomfortable thoughts can rush in, Stephen's hands are back on him, guiding, and he goes willingly. He's quiet as Stephen undoes the tape at his wrists, his eyes heavy-lidded with the flood of exhaustion that always comes from being worked so hard. 

"I'm okay," Peter says, and while he hadn't been sure a few seconds ago, he is now. He eases closer to Stephen and turns his head, breathing in his scent. "I'm... I'm _really_ okay. Really good. Was just... a lot. But I liked it," he adds, slower, and that alone should be a mark on _how_ skilled Stephen is. Peter normally would have rushed his answer, would have been wired and anxious, but he doesn't feel that now. He wets his lips. 

"Just... keep touching me? Stay close."

* * *

Stephen isn't hurried as he unwraps the bondage tape, taking his time to be gentle with it. Once it's free of Peter's wrists and discarded to the side, his fingers smooth over the reddened skin in a comforting caress. He once wondered why he didn't actually have a problem with the whole aftercare routine. Given how he generally avoids intimate romantic relationships - and even some platonic ones - it would seem like providing care for a submissive would be uncomfortable and tedious.

But that isn't the case. Given the presence of increased endorphin and cortisol in the body, 'sub drop' is a very real thing and thus taking steps to ease physical and emotional discomfort is both practical and necessary. It makes sense to Stephen - going through the steps - to ensure that his submissive is taken care of. Besides, gossip within the community (any community, really) is a thing and Stephen most definitely _isn't_ going to have his name dragged through the mud as being irresponsible.

Not all aftercare is overly involved depending on the scene and individual, but given how he pushed Peter tonight - both physically and emotionally - Stephen is betting on needing to pull out all the stops. He doesn't mind, he still feels supremely satisfied about the night and going through the motions of aftercare gives him something to focus on. No time or sub is the same so Stephen has to adapt and be perceptive - it's engaging in a way. 

Peter shifts closer and Stephen is aware of the come smeared on Peter's skin, but he doesn't attempt to move away or rush ahead to clean up. Peter's calmer answer is pleasing. With a hum, Stephen gently arranges them that he's lying on his back and Peter's head is on his chest and his body half sprawled on him. Stephen's arms wrap around Peter, his hands rubbing rhythmically up and down Peter's back. 

"We do need to clean you up, but I won't be moving until you're ready for that," Stephen assures Peter, his eyes closing. "I had a phenomenal time. You were _so _good for me, Peter."

* * *

This is where things get... tricky, is the problem. It's more than just the fact that Stephen is a good Dom. He's always told Peter that he's not good at relationships in general, not good with managing his time around his career, but then _this_ happens and the lines begin to blur. Peter feels raw and shaken the way only an _amazing_ scene will do to him. 

He aches deeply, because no matter how much prep happens, Stephen's dick is still big, and it's always going to be a little uncomfortable even when he's gentle. When he's not, Peter knows he'll be feeling it for days, and he knows as he lets Stephen guide him around a little like a rag doll, that he'll be feeling this for a long, _long_ time.

It's a pleasant, buzzing ache inside, the deep kind that reminds him what being fucked feels like. It's the kind that makes him feel sensitive, like the way your skin still buzzes for awhile after getting shocked. He can feel ache and pleasure and it's a perfect cocktail, but on the edge of everything is this growing... complication that mixes in with Peter's need for aftercare.

He _likes_ Stephen. As a Dom, yes, but also... in a real way. The kind of way that makes Peter feel almost guilty when Stephen draws him in like he cares. Peter's no idiot; he knows that Stephen doesn't, and he _knows_ that it's dangerous to let himself have those feelings especially when he's raw and stripped down, but as Stephen's arms wrap around him and pull him in tight, Peter shudders and curls in against Stephen's chest. He winds his arms around Stephen in return and breathes in deeper, slower breaths, drinking in the praise and feeling the worried buzzing in his mind slow to a lazy crawl.

Peter drinks it in. Once, months ago, he'd tried to rush through aftercare, aware that Stephen wasn't the best with relationships. Now, after lots of communication, Peter knows he can soak in what he wants. He can close his eyes and listen to Stephen's heart and let the touch of skin and slow care soothe the raw, frayed nerves in his mind. Peter can _ask_ for this, and even if he _does_ have feelings, that doesn't matter, surely. It's not like he's going to say anything.

"Felt so good," Peter murmurs back as he slowly comes back down. He feels warmer, a little floaty. It's good. "_Feels_ so good. Thanks for... doin' this. Takin' the time. An' for callin' me," Peter adds, smiling. "Best day ever."

* * *

As tempting as it would be to bask in the enjoyment of post-coital bliss and even possibly relax, Stephen knows what he needs to address with Peter. It's the disappointing incident of almost forgetting a condom. And it's not going to be a comfortable conversation because it's not something Stephen even wants to acknowledge. It's not like him - it's never _been_ him. In the past, whether it was with a sub or simply someone he brought home, he's never come close to doing such a thing. 

But, even now, Stephen can remember that enticing slick heat of Peter's waiting hole directly against his cockhead and it had felt so incredible and inviting--

He doesn't want to rush ahead, however. It's important to allow Peter a few minutes to calm down - and even himself. So, Stephen doesn't bring it up. Not yet. He holds Peter and Peter's weight on top of him is a comfortable one. In other circumstances this would be akin to cuddling, but it's not. This is aftercare. This is something that Peter has told him that he specifically likes, so why wouldn't Stephen do it? It's simple enough to hold and remain close to Peter and that's what Stephen does. 

Hearing Peter's praise and gratitude has Stephen unable to stifle a soft, pleased laugh. His palms smooth down Peter's slightly sweaty back. 

"Best day ever?" He echoes back. "You're too kind." Stephen then makes a thoughtful sound. "Actually, you're not. That sentiment is completely warranted." Stephen always been one for immodesty. 

* * *

Peter is perfectly content where he is as he comes back down. His skin is still pricking with sensitivity and he still feels the ache of Stephen's dick deep inside of his body but its not a bad feeling. His ass hurts where Stephen had spanked him and Peter can feel bruises forming at his hips where Stephen's hands had held them but he feels good. 

Stephen is a warm, solid, secure presence against him and Peter basks in it as his pulse begins to ease. His eyes still burn a little with residual intensity and he still feels emotionally raw but it's beginning to fade into something more manageable. He nuzzles in closer, listening to Stephen's heartbeat, and when he feels Stephen laugh, Peter smiles, feeling a thrill that he'd been able to make that happen. He almost tears up at the thought, which just proves that he's still recovering, but it doesn't take him too long to begin getting back under control. 

The relaxed comfort and pleasant ache doesn't leave him as Stephen holds him. Peter might begin to lose the rawness he'd felt but he is able to ask Stephen if he can play with his hair. The feeling of those fingers carding through Peter's hair sends pleasant shivers down his spine. It feels like care and approval and nothing calms Peter back down better than that.

"You feel a little tense," Peter murmurs after a few minutes, basking in this for a long as he can. He feels amazing. "Everythin' okay, Sir?" 

* * *

While they're in no real great rush, Stephen doesn't plan on allowing them to lie around for hours. He still needs to clean Peter off, offer him water or Gatorade, and get them to a place where they can actually sleep. Changing the sheets is looking less and less desirable as the seconds pass which means he'll direct them both to the play room and simply sleep on the bed there. While it's not as large - just a king size compared to his California King - it's still comfortable and will do in a pinch (and it's certainly nicer than the double bed he has in the actual guest bedroom, just proving how often Stephen _doesn't_ have normal guests stay over).

When asked to play with Peter's hair, Stephen only hums his affirmation as his hands roam upward. He lets his fingers brush through soft, half-sweaty strands, not at all finding the task to be meddlesome in the least. He's slow and methodical, letting his fingertips run over Peter's entire scalp. And Peter settles, coming down, relaxing more, and it's pleasing to Stephen. He's always liked seeing the evidence of him doing a good job.

Peter proves that he's closer to being back to himself by the perceptive question directed Stephen's way. Stephen doesn't really mind, it's just that he'd believed himself to be acting perfectly fine, but apparently not. A soft chuckle is given in response. 

"Little brat," Stephen comments as he tugs on Peter's hair playfully. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you." But Stephen would be an idiot to not take this opening. "Anyway, we need to have a chat about the near mishap with the condom."

* * *

There's something so damn pleasing about hearing that chuckle rumble through Stephen's chest. Peter feels it down to his bones, feels the warmth of it, the comfort he gets from knowing that he's pleased Stephen in some way. Peter always feels a little stupid like this, and some times he'll think back on it and cringe, because _logically_ he knows that making Stephen laugh isn't really pleasing him in the same way that getting him off is, but Peter's wires always feel a little crossed when he's in full aftercare-mode. He feels _good_, feels like he's floating even now, and when Stephen calls him a brat and tugs his hair, Peter laughs softly, his breath slightly hitched. He _loves_ having his hair pulled, and the hint of it sends a flicker of pleasure through him.

It's not enough to get him hard, of course, though he _could_ go again if he wanted to. But he's so comfortable right where he is that the thought of making Stephen move in any way sounds like the worst possible outcome in history. So instead, pleasantly warm, his eyes closed, Stephen's fingers in his hair, Peter listens as Stephen talks. And... yeah. Yeah, okay, that's probably a good reason for Stephen to be distracted, but Peter still makes a smaller, unhappy sound and turns just enough to bury his face against Stephen's shoulder.

"Do we have to?" Peter mumbles. Still, he shifts enough to look up at Stephen, still heavy-lidded with relaxation, his mind still kind of buzzing, but he does know that this is important. He sighs.

"I didn't really... catch it," Peter begins. "The no condom thing. Wasn't really paying attention. Not 'till you pulled back. I'm fine," he adds, tightening his hold on Stephen. "You didn't _actually_ push in."

* * *

It's undoubtedly the responsible thing to do - to deal with this issue here and now while it's still on his mind. Stephen understands this and he's never shied away from conflict, but _he's_ usually the one who's right. In this, he'd almost made the mistake. There's no covering this up. He _could _try, of course. Peter would probably let him excuse away the almost slip-up. Stephen could say he'd been tired or too ramped up and Peter - given his personality and current level of relaxation - would not fight him on it.

But Stephen doesn't want that. He's not going to be that kind of Dom who pretends they're faultless. It's obvious enough by Peter's physical reaction that he's not pleased by this issue being brought up. Stephen doesn't feel irritated by the question - by Peter not simply being docile and quickly agreeing. He's never enforced their roles during aftercare. Peter wouldn't be Peter if he wasn't giving him little attitude here and there and Stephen has no interest in an overly meek individual in his bed or as his sub.

Stephen does give Peter a telling look, but it's more fond than exasperated. He's expecting that Peter will acquiesce and it only takes a few seconds before Peter sighs and speaks up, legitimately addressing the topic at hand here. Stephen hadn't thought that Peter _would _be bothered, but that's not the issue. His fingers do still in Peter's hair.

"That's not something that you _should_ ever have to pay attention to_,_" Stephen says, his voice slightly tight. "You trust me to be safe with you and I almost messed up. It's important that I acknowledge that and reiterate that safe sex _is _important to me and I won't make that mistake again. Understand?" 

A gentle tug is given to Peter's hair. There's no reason to make this a big deal, he's said his piece.

* * *

It _is _important, and it says a whole lot about Stephen that he's willing to break into the aftercare in order to put Peter's mind at ease. In truth, Peter's mind is _just fine_, and he's much more interested in the idea of curling up with Stephen and breathing in his scent and feeling those long, strong fingers in his hair. Like this, Peter still kind of feels like he's floating, like his senses are dialed back down, like he can _breathe, _and that's what he'd been aching for. This little blip with the condom is... honestly not that important to him. Not now. It _will_ be later, he's sure; he knows himself enough to know that, but right now, this isn't what he wants to talk about.

He can still acknowledge that Stephen is being a _good_ Dom, though. Peter's not that far gone. Stephen's not wrong; Peter should be able to trust him enough to shut his own mind off and know that he'll still be okay when he comes back. He tries, in that moment, to _make_ himself care, but then Stephen gently tugs his hair and Peter makes a soft, contented sound in the back of his throat, and it's gone again. 

"Understood," he murmurs back, a small shiver sliding up his spine. Even post-scene, he likes it when Stephen gets commanding. Peter eases just a little closer, and he's honestly all set to just settle in and close his eyes and drift comfortably until Stephen inevitably forces him to move so they can clean up. Before he can, though, the thought that had been buzzing around in his mind ever since he'd _noticed_ the condom thing is just kind of... there. And, in true Peter Parker fashion, he's talking before he's given himself permission.

"Would've been fine, though. On my end, at least. You're the only one I scene with, and I'm not sleeping around. I know," Peter adds quickly, and the roll of his eyes is almost painfully obvious in his voice, "that that doesn't take you into account. Just sayin'... it wouldn't have bothered me, if we were exclusive."

* * *

Given how potentially disastrous unsafe sex can be, Stephen Strange does all he can to ensure that he and his partners _are_ safe. Certain rules can be bent - Stephen's always enjoyed pushing the limits within his work for example - but there are matters that Stephen _won't_ play around with and this is one of them. While _he_ knows how he operates - responsible and safe - his partner's _partners_ can't be controlled. Not that Stephen has many other play dates or hookups, he doesn't really have the time and why bother when Peter is so satisfying? 

Maybe it's a little unfair to pull on Peter's hair, but Stephen doesn't particularly care. Given the time he's less inclined for anything else to happen, but that doesn't mean that he can't enjoy Peter's satisfaction. Peter settles and agrees and Stephen assumes that the matter has been dealt with. He hadn't been looking for some heart-to-heart about it, but it had been important to acknowledge the mistake and assure Peter (even if Peter, given his blissed-out state, doesn't see the importance). 

But perhaps it's _not _necessarily settled because Peter sees fit to surprise him. 

Now, the admission that Peter isn't seeing anyone else in any capacity isn't what's surprised Stephen. It's the mention of _exclusivity _that has Stephen's hands stilling. He understands the tone - that Peter is trying to play it off as not overly significant - but exclusivity is one step closer to some sort of possible romantic entanglement and Stephen had been rather upfront with his disinterest in that. He'd specifically told Peter that he had no interest in dating or love and that's still true.

Before he speaks, he does take a moment to consider because apparently they've _both _been acting exclusive, so why not make it official for simplicity's sake? It didn't have to change anything - would it change anything? It wouldn't change anything for him, but for Peter? Well, he can't control what Peter feels or doesn't feel.

"I'll... think about it," is what Stephen finally decides on, a hand smoothing down Peter's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give us fuel & encourage us to write more... (•‿•)


End file.
